


Headspace

by theafterlife



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Head Injury, Headcanon, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Other, Out of Body Experiences, Paranormal, Sal Fisher Has ADHD, adhd sal, cuz i said so, i just had an idea ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterlife/pseuds/theafterlife
Summary: I had this random idea that I might go off of at some point so oh well
Relationships: Henry Fisher & Sal Fisher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Headspace

It’s pretty well known that Sal Fisher is not a normal kid. Even before he got his face blown off he was strange and different. He could deal with his ADHD diagnosis, he could deal with the anxiety. However, he could not deal with ghosts. 

In primary school he noticed shadowy figures in the corner of his vision. Cold spots, weird noises, things moving on their own. He knew his imagination could be hyperactive so he wrote it off. About a year after the dog, things started to die down. He blasted his music too loud to hear anything. Moved too quickly to notice anything off. It was easier to ignore things when you only had one eye to see them. Then there was an accident. 

In the fifth grade, P.E. was his least favorite class of the day. That’s when Sal was “accidentally” smacked in the head with a metal baseball bat. He ended up concussing and stayed unconscious for a good five hours. What happened in those five hours will always be in the back of his head. 

He remembered a dull twang, a muffled thump and the left side of his pulsating with pain. He remembered his teacher shouting “Holy shit!” before he collided with the dirt and slipped out of reality. 

When Sal woke he wasn’t really… awake. He had this weird floaty feeling, like being totally dissociated but in a physical way. He tried to open his eyes but… he couldn’t? He could see just fine but he didn’t understand how. He was in the nurse's office. There was a desk pushed off to the side where the nurse sat tapping away at her keyboard. There were three cushioned cots with blue curtains dividing the space. He tried to sit up and did move but he couldn’t feel the cot beneath him, the movement of the air, his mask resting on his face. 

At first he panicked. His hands flew to his face trying to cover his scared wasteland of flesh before noticing it had no texture. It just… wasn’t there. His face wasn’t there. He looked down at his body only to see that that too was gone. Then he glanced to the side. Sal jumped, or as much as someone without a body could jump. It was him. Lying on the actual cot was an exact copy of himself. His stringy blue hair was splayed over the thin pillow and his mask was secured though rather loosely. An ice pack sat across his brow, under it blossomed a garish purple and blue bruise, almost blending with his hairline. Okay, that was freaky.

He took a second to process this. His first thought was, ‘am I dead?’ But that didn’t feel right. His uh body looked flushed and the steady rise and fall of his chest proved it. Okay so not dead… then what? What the flying fuck was happening? Did the hit knock his soul out of his body? His consciousness drifted aimlessly, like passing but with legs. ‘I’m gonna be able to go back, right? This isn’t permanent?’ 

Oh dear, he was panicking again. Dammit he wished he had hands! Then at least he could shake them around to ground himself. Sal wanted to go back, he needs to go back. He would have started hyperventilating but he had no chest or lungs to breathe with. He felt lightheaded, but without a head. His imagery eyelids slid closed and fell back into unconsciousness.

The next time he woke he felt a distinct heaviness, like someone decided it was good idea to set a full grown cow on his chest. His head throbbed considerably and his limbs felt like jello. He groaned and relished the vibrations that rumbled through him. The cot squeaked when he moved and the nurse finally took notice. She was one of the only staff members that didn’t look at him with distaste. 

“Oh hey there, Sally,” she kept her voice low so as not to jar him. 

“You were sleeping for a long time. How do you feel?”

Sal rose slowly, getting a little dizzy halfway there. He smoothed his hand over the ice pack, realizing it had numbed the wound for the most part and wiped the wetness on his shirt. 

“I’m okay,” he croaked. His sleepy voice sounded gritty but that was the usual. 

The nurse smiled warmly and it actually looked genuine. She rose from her chair and made her way over to stand by his side. 

“I’m just gonna take another look, okay?” He nodded and she pulled away the top of his mask and the ice pack, taking a second to observe the wound. Depending on how long it had been since his weird coma dream the swelling probably went down. 

She nodded in satisfaction, placing his mask back where it belonged. 

“Okay, Sally. You’re looking much better but I want you to take it easy, alright? Take tomorrow off to rest and get plenty of fluids. Your father is here to take you home.” 

Sal blinked a little groggily and nodded again. All this head motion was getting to be much. 

He vaguely remembered his dad coming in and the drive home but he was preoccupied by that eery feeling. Like any moment his string would be cut and he would go floating away again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated


End file.
